


Z deníčku fešného jinocha

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.Povídka psaná z pohledu Jakuba Koháka formou vyprávění, obsahuje (snad) jeho typickou mluvu i styl humoru.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Já vám nevím, mně to vždycky přišlo divný. Ne, že divný v negativním slova smyslu, ale prostě divný. Už jsem viděl různý vztahy mezi kolegy, a že těch variant bylo, ale ještě nikdy jsem neviděl nic podobnýho tomu, co mezi sebou mají Sokol s Chmelou. Nikdy, a to jak říkám, jsem již velice zkušený, co se vztahů týče. Mnohé dámy to mohou potvrdit.

 

A mohou potvrdit také to, že mě nejde jen tak snadno něčím zaskočit, jenže když jsem s Partičkou absolvoval první turné, tak jsem byl překvapený na tři doby. S tím, že mě Michal seřve před představením, během něj i po něm, s tím jsem počítal, a vůbec nic z toho nedělal, protože proč taky, že jo. Na Geňu řval taky, a to se mi zdálo, že si to ani nezaslouží, ale já tomu tehdy ještě tak moc nerozuměl. Dneska už jo, dneska to suverénně odmoderuju celý a ještě kousek zbyde.

 

Taky jsem brzo zjistil, že když už po něm ječí Miloš Suchánek, tak Sokol se velice rád přidá, a vůbec ten nejradši všecky kolem sebe furt komanduje, ale abych mu zase nekřivdil, většinou je to jeho buzerování fakt vtipný. Hlavně, když mu na závěr představení hodím na krk Nespokojenýho režiséra. Tím ho spolehlivě naseru tak, že je to ještě víc vtipný.

 

K Igorovi jsem dlouho neměl, co bych tak nějak řek, kromě toho, že je jinej. Na jevišti se uměl po nějaké době i odvázat, ale mimo ně? Člověk prakticky netušil, že je v místnosti, když všichni melou páté přes deváté. Geňa hádá navzdory tomu, že už je v šatně, Michal se vzteká nebo chytá záchvaty smíchu, Sokol věčně někam spěchá a Chmelovi je to všecko úplně jedno. Už asi na druhém nebo třetím zájezdu jsem si dal za cíl, že ho prostě z té jeho rovnováhy, schránky, vesmíru, nebo kde on si to vlastně žije, dostanu, a abych se nezapomněl pochválit, párkrát se mi ho povedlo parádně vytočit. Jsem holt šikovný.

 

No, ale asi bych se měl vrátit k tomu překvapení, které mě na první sňůře čekalo. A že to překvapení bylo nezapomenutelný. Teda, kdybych v sobě měl několik piv, vodek, rumů a podobně, pak by asi bylo zapomenutelné, ale já tehdy byl střízlivý. Nekecám, fakt jsem Sokola i Chmelu viděl jen jednou, přesto jsem vlastním oči skoro nevěřil.

 

To jsem si tak po představení sedl v šatně na židli, abych si trochu orazil, Geňa si šel zavolat a Michal zpacifikovat občerstvení, nebo naopak, nedával jsem moc pozor, jelikož měl jsem ještě myšlenky na jevišti. Tak trochu jsem si chtěl uspořádat myšlenky a zjistit, na co bych se měl na dalších zájezdech připravit, dokonce jsem si vytáhl mobil, abych si mohl své těžce filosofické úvahy zaznamenat. Zrovna jsem dumal nad tím, jestli se říká kurzíva nebo kurvíza, a zvedl jsem pohled od displaye s tím, že se zeptám hlavního mudrlanta.

 

K otázce jsem se ale nikdy nedostal, přestože jsem ji měl už v hlavě tak pěkně zformulovanou. Místo toho jsem zůstal na Sokola civět, protože prostě dělal něco, co mi doposud k jeho povaze tak úplně nešlo. Dělal, on se i tvářil tak nějak zvláštně, jako by na chvíli odložil tu svojí režisérovskou masku, a momentálně to byl on, prostě Ondřej, kdo na pohovce seděl těsně vedle Chmely. Ale fakt těsně, ani já bych se mezi ně nevešel, a to si troufám říct, že jsem štíhlounký chlapec.

 

A to nebylo všechno, oči mi málem vypadly z důlků, když jsem si všimnul, že Sokol má nejenže ruku na Igorově rameni, ale rty téměř u jeho ucha, což v kombinaci s téměř něžným výrazem… Věřte mi, mě nejde moc překvapit, jsem jak pravej chlap, z kamene tesaný, ocelí tvrzený, ale ten okamžik mě zasáhnul někde hluboko uvnitř. Ale ono tomu nešlo zabránit, když věčně ukecaný Sokol něco něžně šeptal ke všemu lhostejnému Chmelovi do ucha, načež se ten snad na vteřinu pousmál.

 

Říkal jsem si, že bych se možná měl vrátit ke svým zápiskům nedocenitelné hodnoty, a dopřát jim trochu soukromí, v tu chvíli si ale asi Chmela uvědomil, že na ně hledím, a podíval se mi přímo do očí. Přiznávám, že od ženský by se mi upřený pohled, pod nímž bych se cítil jako provinilý školák, docela líbil, tady jsem z něj ale úplně nadšenej nebyl. Přišlo mi, jako by mi Igor vyčítal, že jsem je vyrušil, ale copak jsem něco udělal?

 

Jen jsem koukal na dva své kolegy, jak si sedí divně blízko, jak se Sokol s divným výrazem divně tulí k divnému Chmelovi. Divné.

 

Původně jsem chtěl něco plácnout o tom, aby na mě tak nečuměl, že mu to zůstane, jenže to už se stejně stalo, nicméně Ondra mezitím opět přitáhnul Igorovu pozornost tím, že se postavil a zamával mu před očima krabičkou cigaret. Koukal jsem, jak k němu Igor vzhlédnul a jen přikývnul.

 

"Co hledíš, snad ti nevadí, že tady zůstaneš sám?"

 

No, zdálo se mi, že Sokolův hlas byl možná trošku jedovatý, ale hodil jsem to za hlavu, protože tam jednoduše jedovaté věci házívám, a pohotově odpověděl:

 

"Ne, jen jděte, aspoň budu mít klid, abych si připravil vtipné průpovídky na další představení, musím se zlepšovat," dmul jsem se pýchou nad sebou samým, když Ondřej nasadil něco mezi ironickým a pobaveným šklebem, načež se i se svým tulidlem odšklebil z šatny.

 

Osaměl jsem, ale to mi vůbec nevadilo, jsem takovej vlk samotář, jen víc chlupatý, a pokusil jsem se vrátit ke svým zápiskům, i když jsem nevěděl, jestli v nich dokážu pokračovat. Rozhodně ne bez znalosti, zda je to kurzíva nebo kurvíza.


	2. Chapter 2

Zvláštní, že i po tolika letech si tu příhodu pamatuju tak dobře. No, jo, mám fenomenální paměť, pamatuju si třeba i to, že Richard nejí ryby, proto mu vždycky před Vánoci jako důkaz mé nehynoucí přízně donesu dva kapry. Jsem dobrota sama.

 

A dobrácky jsem se určitě projevoval i vůči Sokolovi s Chmelou, protože podobných situací za ty roky nastalo tolik, že ani tak nadaný matematik jako já by je na prstech své sličné packy nespočítal. No, a já to prostě nijak nekomentoval, i když připouštím, že pohled jsem občas neodvrátil, protože jsem chlapec zvídavý, a nemohl jsem přeci přijít o to, kam až tihle dva dojdou.

 

Byl jsem fakt zvědavý a navíc jsem z toho měl svým způsobem radost, protože vidět Chmelu, z něhož horko těžko i takový borec jako já dokáže vytáhnout nějakou reakci, se culit na druhého chlapa… Hele, mě to fat bavilo. Stejně tak mě pořád bavilo právě do Igora správně po kohákovsku rýpat, jelikož ty jeho zmatený pohledy vždycky stojí za to. Teda i za to, že mi to pak dal jeho všemocný pan ochránce sežrat.

 

No, jo, mluvím o Sokolovi, který se z mudrlanta vyvinul v matku kvočnu. Ty, vole, ale co já, já se aspoň po Chmelovi nesápal jako v některých hrách Geňa, a to byste měli vidět, jak pan režisér po něm vystartoval. Jasně, klidně si může každej chytrák namítnout, že prostě jen chtěl kamaráda uchránit před nájezdem buldozeru, ale víte co, já si myslím, že prostě jen žárlil. Von je Sokol hrozně majetnickej, a co se týče Chmely, tak úplně chorobně.

 

Dovedete si představit, kdybych se pak Igora dotkl víc? Teda já ho občas chytnu za rameno, abych ho vylekal, protože je to prdel, hlavně, když navrhnu, aby šel hádat Párty místo Ríšánka. To se pak na mě zadívá s tolika emocemi v pohledu, že mě to většinou málem porazí, protože Chmela a emoce? To tak akorát, když se kolem něj motá Sokol. No, a už jsme zase u toho.

 

Asi o nich přemejšlím až moc, ale tak kvůli tomu tohle čtete, ne? Protože vás zajímá, co o nich očko mé mrdavé na zájezdech zjistilo, že? A protože víte, že vám všechno hodnej strejda Kohák rád poví, že? To jste se nespletli, já jsem vážně hodnej, a tak se pohodlně usaďte, druhá část příběhu je tady.

 

Jak už jsem se vám svěřil, občas jsem je fakt pozoroval. Ne, jako nějakej šmírák, to je ošklivé slovo, já je studoval z naprosto vědeckého hlediska, abych svý poznatky pak mohl předat dále. Jsem takový novodobý Komenský.

 

A diskuzi na akademické úrovni jsme vedli i toho osudného večera, kdy za okny, do nichž se opíral noční vichr, již dlouho panovala černočerná tma, a my se mezi zdmi jednoho hotelu na osamělém místě uprostřed města přeli o tématu nesporné závažnosti. Dokonce bylo tak závažné, že jsem je raději zapomněl, protože v případě mučení bych se sice bránil zuby nehty, leč i já jsem pouhým člověkem, a naše geniální závěry bych násilníkům vyzradil. A pak bych je holýma rukama přemohl a vlastními silami odnesl před policejní stanici.

 

Nicméně vraťme se od mých potenciálních hrdinských činů k onomu večeru, kdy už jsme v sobě všichni měli několik půllitrů piva, a přestože jsem zmíněnou diskuzi se zaujetím sledoval a s vrozenou vášní ji obohacoval o vlastní postřehy, zvládal jsem ve své šikovnosti sledovat i svůj oblíbený páreček kolegů.

 

No, hádejte, jak jsme se ke stolu seskládali. Samozřejmě, že polstrovanou lavici si pro sebe zabral Sokol, načež k sobě stáhnul nerozhodně vyhlížejícího Chmelu, který jako by se rozmýšlel, zda ho není na sezení na nejlepším místě škoda. Já se usadil šikmo k nim, jelikož jsem na něj chtěl mít nejen dobrý výhled, ale také jsem toužil pokračovat již v započatém rozhovoru s Geňou, který měl dost dobrou šanci vyvinout se v zaznamenání hodné nápady plodící debatu. Sokol se zprvu zapojoval velice aktivně, poskytoval své rozumy, jež mě postupně dostávaly společně s Geňovými dodatky smíchy pod stůl, načež zahlásil něco i Tichý brouk (je mi jasné, že Chmela by tu narážku nepochopil, ale tohle stejně není určené jeho očím. Ty ať používá k zasněnému zírání do blba nebo na Sokola). Chvíli jsme jen zírali, co ho to zase napadlo, jenže…

 

Nemohl jsem Igorovi upřít, že by nebyl vtipnej, protože přesně tyhle situace byly jeho rajónem. Chlapi řvou kraviny jednu přes druhou, načež Chmela pronese jedinou větu za večer, kterou ale pošle všechny express rekomando a nevyžádaně do kolen. Kéž bych si jen pamatoval, o čem jsme se bavili, abych vám nastínil, jakej Igor umí bejt Satan. On sice většinou dělá jakože se ho nic netejká, že si žije ve vlastním světě plným zlatavejch jednorožců, ale on je Chmela vybaven specifickým stylem humoru, kterej považuju za geniální, protože je se mnou sdílenej. Protože mu rozumím, a i když je Chmela jinej, tak je geniálně vtipně jinej.

 

Navzdory slzám smíchu v očích se mi kdoví jak podařilo udržet pohled na Igorovi, neunikl mi ani záchvat smíchu, jakej potkal Ondřeje, byl jsem si ale fakt jistej, že v jeho očích kromě nezřízeného pobavení vidím i obdiv. Nekecám, on hleděl na Igora skoro pyšně. No, prostě jak matka kvočna na svoje trošku zpomalenější kuře, kterému se povedlo popoběhnout. Jenže kdyby se matka kvočna na kuře přitiskla, tak by je rozmáčkla, jenže Sokol se tohohle bát nemusel, Chmela by ho unesl i dvakrát.

 

Taky proto jsem nebyl svědkem rozmačkání Chmely, ale jenom jeho potěšeného úsměvu, když se Sokol pod vlivem chechtání opřel prackama o Igorovo rameno a pak si na ně položil i hlavu, zatímco se otřásal smíchy. A Igor?

 

No, asi už jsem vás přesvědčil o jejich podivném vztahu natolik, že mi uvěříte, že Chmela se na něj jen tak koukal. Když by se na něj takhle lepil někdo jinej, tak je málem na druhý straně místnosti, ale on si úplně klidně vypadal strašně spokojeně. Opět jsem se musel vypořádávat s tou vlnou sympatií vůči nim, asi jsem se při pohledu na ně neměl tak culit, ale já si nemoh pomoct.

 

Když se pak Sokol narovnal a se slzami v očích se na Igora podíval, měl jsem pocit, že vypadaj šťastně. Přesně takhle, spolu, vysmátí jak lečo.


	3. Chapter 3

Piště si ale za ušiska, že takhle vysmátí nebyli pořád, to vůbec ne. Sokol sice Chmelu bránil, kde mohl, ale taky po sobě uměli štěkat. Teda… Chmela štěkal. Von hlas nezvýší, ale nepříjemnej umí bejt jak prdel, když ho někdo sere. Třeba já, ale já to beru jako poslání.

 

Na Sokola ale štěká minimálně, většinou sklopí uši a…

 

Zdá se mi to, nebo je Chmela někdy fakt jak štěně? Ono to dost sedí, protože Sokola prakticky poslouchá na slovo, pak ty velký, věčně vypoulený oči, a věřím tomu, že když ho Sokol pochválí, tak i vrtí ocasem, kdyby mohl.

 

Ale já chtěl mluvit o tom, že občas i v ráji nastanou nějaký neshody. A vím proč. Proč? Protože jsem bystrý chlapec, který už ty dva zná nějakej ten pátek, a taky vím, že Sokol má jen jedny nervy. Já se tím, že Igor je fakt dost často divnej, bavím, a Ondra taky, jenže toho to sem tam dokáže i pěkně vytočit. Mně ne, já jsem nevytočitelnej, neochvějnej optimista, kterej si spolehlivě umí udržet chladnou hlavu.

 

Ani Sokola se nepovede naštvat často, ten s ním má většinou svatou trpělivost, za kterou by si to vysvěcení snad i zasloužil, tedy až po mně, ale stejně mu někdy nervy ujedou a sjede Igora za nějakou blbost. A co Chmela? Víte, že ani nevím?

 

Ano, stydím se, že vám neumím poskytnout odpověď, jakou byste si od takové kapacity, jako jsem já, zasloužili, ale přesně vám to prostě neřeknu. On se tváří zmateně, jenže Igor a zmatenost jsou nerozluční přátelé, a věřte mi, že doposud jste neviděli člověka, který umí bejt tak kvalitně zmatenej jako Chmela. Kdyby se v tom pořádala soutěž, tak by ji vyhrál, a ještě by byl zmatenej jak.

 

Teď bych měl další část vyprávění uvést opět větou, že jsme zase jednou seděli v hospodě, ale já bych vážně nerad, abyste si o mně mysleli, že jsem alkoholik, kterej pořád vysedává v hospodě. Já takovej vůbec nejsem, kolikrát jsem dal přednost samotě na pokoji, kde jsem si sedl s knížkou. Kolikrát? No, párkrát to bylo, to vím určitě, jak jinak bych mohl být tak sečtělej, že? Ale když jsem si zrovna rozšiřovat už tak dost široké obzory nešel, trénoval jsem svý játra, a to velice poctivě.

 

Během jednoho takovýho tréninku však byla atmosféra tak podivná, že i já jsem se cítil stísněně. Vůbec jsem nevěděl, že jsem toho schopen, jenže tehdy to bylo fakt celý nějaký divný. Seděli jsme, pili, mluvili, až na můj objekt výzkumu, za který určitě jednoho dne dostanu Nobelovku.

 

Přiznávám, že částečně jsem za to dusno mohl sám, protože pan Sokol byl celkem vytočeej už po Reklamaci s panem Chmelou, který ne a ne se přimět k tomu, aby jej zajímalo, co si vlastně koupil, z čehož Ondra solidně šílel. A asi jsem ho dost dodělal tím, když jsem ho ještě uvrtal do Nespokojenýho režiséra. Já se bavil královsky, zejména pak tím vražedným pohledem, jakým mě Sokol propaloval, jenže já jsem chlap, kterýho jen tak něco nerozhodí.

 

Tušil jsem ale, že ho muselo ještě dorazit něco po tom, jelikož v šatně byl jedovatej jak lýkovec (že nevíte, co to je? No, já vám povídal, že nejsem hloupý chlapec, jsem z Prahy - kdo tohle pochopil, má u mě krásnou, velkou, nezapomenutelnou pusu, děvčata a chlapci) jenom vůči mně, než jsme se usadili kolem stolu v hospodě, tak už vrčel na všecky. Někdo, asi Michal, mu navrhl, aby si šel lehnout, Sokol v odpověď ale jen cosi zamumlal, načež nad půllitrem piva začal nadávat na neschopný moderátory a zmínil se také o zabedněnejch kolezích.

 

Jelikož jsem neměl nic lepšího na práci, tak jsem se zaměřil na to, jestli Igorovi jeho narážka dojde, ten ale jen zíral kamsi do prázdna a evidentně Ondru vůbec neposlouchal, což mi přišlo docela komický. Uchechtnul jsem se, načež jsem od Sokola slíznul další vražednej pohled. Možná bych si z nich mohl udělat sbírku. Jo, a vystavil bych si ji vedle zmatenejch pohledů Chmely. Panečku, to by byl světovej unikát.

 

V tu chvíli už jsem tak nějak vzdal jakýkoliv chození po špičkách kolem Sokola, protože mi bylo jasný, že stejně dřív nebo později bouchne, takže jsem se nad svou nesmírně zábavnou myšlenkou s chutí uchechtnul znovu, byť tentokrát s očima zapíchnutejma do piva, protože co kdyby Sokol ty svý pohled upgradoval natolik, že by vážně vražedný být mohly. A co oni pak beze mě? Kdo by je tak krásně uváděl? Ne, to jsem jim nemohl udělat a v zájmu zachování našeho fenomenálního uskupení jsem se nadále věnoval svýmu úžasnýmu nápoji, dokud jsem nepocítil volání přírody.

 

Tuto pasáž si dovolím vynechat, přeci jen nepotřebujete vědět všechno, že? Nebo jo? Vážně chcete znát podrobnosti mé strastiplné cesty za dobrodružstvím zdejších toalet, z něhož jsem jen tak tak vyvázl se zdravou kůži? Chcete se dozvědět o mých hrdinských skutcích v lokalitě tak nebezpečné, že ji musí skrejvat za masivními dveřmi s nápisem _Venca šuká Anču_? Věřím, že ano, kdo by tomu také mohl odolat, ale jsem kluk skromnej, a nerad se vychloubám, především pak ve vyprávění, které má obsahovat osudy úplně někoho jiného, i když méně zajímavého.

 

Jakmile jsem se dokázal z cizoložných končin navrátit, zjistil jsem, že k apokalypse již došlo. Sopka vybouchla a Ondřej se valil z místnosti jako láva z kráteru. Tvářil se tak nasraně, že by mě ani nezaskočilo, kdyby mu z uší šla pára, ale to by zase asi vypadal jako lokomotiva a na funění do mikrofonu tady byl jinej expert, kterej naopak zůstal u stolu sedět. Nu, což, zaujal jsem své původní místo, a velice nenápadně se zeptal, co se událo po dobu mé nepřítomnosti.


	4. Chapter 4

Po očku jsem spatřil, že Ondra zůstal stát na chodbě, kde si zapálil cigaretu, protože tehdy se to ještě smělo. Dneska by na něj nejspíše vyletěl majitel zařízení s komandem číšníků, hasičů, policajtů, drogy čmuchající psů, a možná by přišel i samotný koblih samozvaný král Andrej.

 

"Jen seřval Igora a vypadnul," pokrčil rameny Michal, načež jsem se zdržel poznámky, že mi to taky mohl opsat trochu květnatější mluvou, ale usoudil jsem, že míry nasraných herců na jednu místnost jsme již dosáhli, a stejně jsem skončil oním sdělením zaujat.

 

Zaměřil jsem se na Chmelu, kterej bloumal pohledem po osazenstvu v hospodě, a nedával najevo, že by jej nějak Ondrova erupce poznamenala. Je mi jasné, že jedno z mých předchozích slov ve vás vyvolalo představu jiného, ale nebojte, třeba se k němu někdy v mým vyprávění i dostaneme. Já vás znám, vy byste chtěli všechno rychle, ale tohle jsou citliví hoši, na ně musíte pomalu.

 

Uhnul jsem pohledem zpátky k Ondrovi, kterej chodil pod chodbě jako nadmutý lev v kleci, a i na tu dálku jsem empaticky odhadl, že by mu vážně bodlo se jít vyspat a že by ho měl na pokoj někdo doprovodit. Někdo, komu nedá přes hubu, ani když je na něj pekelně naštvanej. Někdo, kdo se sice tváří, že je mu to fuk, ale třeba jen čeká…

 

"Běž za ním," broukl jsem dobrácky směrem k Igorovi, jenž se na mě ve vteřině podíval. Cukl mi koutek úst, když tak učinil, protože mi nevědomky potvrdil úvahu, že nepřemýšlí nad nesmrtelností brouka Bezpytlíka, ale nad něčím reálnějším, nad něčím, co se ho tejká. No, ale stejně na mě hleděl vyjukaně, jak by se právě probudil, to on umí prostě za všech okolností, navíc se jeho pohled velmi rychle přeměnil v rozladěnej.

 

Byl to prakticky tentýž, jakej mi tehdy věnoval v šatně, zase měl asi pocit, že se vměšuju do jejich podivnýho vztahu, ale tak co jsem měl dělat? Evidentně se objevil problém, a ty já fakt v lásce nemám, hlavně mezi lidmi, který mám rád.

 

"Prostě ho vem na hotel, ať tu něco nebo někoho nerozbije," dodal jsem dříve, než se Igor rozhoupal k nějaké verbální reakci, která by pravděpodobně obsahovala vyštěknutou otázku _Proč?_ V duchu jsem sobě i jim blahopřál, jelikož Igor ku podivu všech prožitých orgasmů a žijících organismů na světě přikývnul, hodil na stůl peníze za svou i Ondrovu útratu a poté, co mi věnoval hodně, ale hodně zašifrovanej pohled, kterej by nerozluštil ani Mistr Leonardo, se rozloučil a rozešel se k Ondrovi.

 

Když už jsem je tak hezky zase spároval, nemohl jsem si nechat ujít ani další vývoj situace vzhledem k tomu, že nejprve se na chodbě odehrála diskuze, jež sice byla i pro můj vystříbenej sluch příliš vzdálená, vizuální stránka mi ale docela stačila. Tímto směrem se musím omluvit svým zbylých kolegům, které jsem pochmelovsku ignoroval, ale bavili se mezi sebou, tak snad mou vždy příjemnou a prospěšnou společnost nijak výrazně nepostrádali. Však já jim to vynahradím později.

 

Popíjel jsem si pivo a docela spokojeně sledoval interakci mezi Sokolem a Chmelou, jež byla vážně zajímavá. Jak jsem řek, jejich vztah byl divnej, ale zároveň fakt zajímavej. Vidím to jako dneska, jak se nejprve Ondra zarazil v pohybu, spatřiv svého přítele, po pár vteřinách sdílenýho zírání se Sokol ušklíbl, ale místo dalšího rázování se opřel o stěnu, Igor bokem k němu a chvíli si něco povídali, přičemž oba svorně hleděli do země.

 

Krve by se ve mně nedořezal, když se věčně fyzického kontaktu stranící Chmela postavil k Ondrovi čelem tak blízko, že mně osobně by to zrovna od chlapa extra příjemné nebylo, jenže Sokol… Věřte mi nebo ne, Sokol se usmál přesně tím stylem, kvůli kterýmu se z něj nejen náctiletý dívky mohly při začátcích Partičky zbláznit. A on se takhle usmál zrovna na Chmelu. Sice ne na bůhví jak namakanýho, ale přeci jen pořádnýho chlapa. Pak mu položil ruku na rameno a cosi mu odkývnul.

 

Napadlo mě, že se k sobě fakt hoděj. Sice jsem pochyboval, že by to najednou šlo tak rychle, Sokola asi prostě dojalo, že jeho kamarád si o něj dělá starost, ale… Víte, já byl vždycky strašně hodnej kluk a přeju lidem to nejlepší, a tady mi tak něják přišlo, že zrovna tihle dva budou potřebovat mou odbornou pomoc. A já kamarádům pomáhám velmi rád, a hlavně teda těm, kteří už teď vypadaj jako pár, ale nejspíše o tom ani sami nevěděj.


	5. Chapter 5

Víte, já se je sice od jisté chvíle snažil dát dohromady, jenže ani já se nevyhnul pochybám, zda náhodou už nepřicházím pozdě. Ne, že bych tehdy za nimi šel na pokoj, po tom jsem ani netoužil, ale ono stačilo s nima bejt na jevišti. Sice jsem byl čas od času zatáhnut do přímého dění, ale většinou jsem se spokojil s poměrně pasivní rolí moderátora, kterej si v klidu sedí za stolkem a královsky se baví. A taky odkud má výbornej přehled.

 

Nedá se říct, že by Sokol s Chmelou byli nerozlučná dvojice, ale když jsem tomu sem tam trošku pomohl, málokdy se stalo, aby se hry účastnil jen jeden z nich. Především Reklamaci už s Igorem prakticky nikdo jinej nehrál, protože Michal by mi za to dal přes hubu, a kdyby hádal Geňa, tak už by mu síly nestačily na Párty. To já bych to zvládl všechno odhádat, ale kdyby diváci zjistili, jak jsem skvělej, tak by se na mě třeba kluci mohli zlobit, a to bych nerad.

 

Ale i když spolu nebyli kvůli pravidlům nuceni komunikovat, stejně to dělali, jako by si nemohli pomoct. Sám jsem se někdy přistihnul, že jejich letmé výměny pohledů a úsměvů začínám počítat, postupně jsem se dostal i k počítání momentů, kdy se Sokol dotkl Chmely, aniž by to bylo nutný. Jak už jsem řek, kdyby to udělal jinej, vypadalo by to blbě a mělo za následek Sokolův nebetyčný hněv, kdežto Ondra si mohl Igora otlapkávat, jak jen ho napadlo, přičemž Chmela buď nereagoval nebo se ještě potěšeně usmál.

 

Vážně jsem nechápal, jak můžou jeden vůči druhému být tak slepí, vždyť i mně, chlapovi jako skála, jenž má ovšem pod tvrdou slupkou horoucí srdéčko, bylo jasný, že jsou zamilovaní až po uši.

 

No, ale asi slepí byli, jelikož ani já, takovej badatelskej šikula, jsem nenašel žádnej důkaz, že by prohlédli. Ale jednou jsem se vážně pocítil znejistěnej, a o tom vám teď povím příběh, tak se pohodlně usaďte, představte si, jak tyto dokonale zformulované věty ve vaší hlavě předčítá můj zvučný hlas, což už jste měli od začátku, vy bando, a jdeme na to.

 

Občas se mi stane, že do města, kde hrajeme, dorazím brzy. Ale fakt málokdy se stane, že tam brzo dorazíme všichni, hlavně teda Sokol, protože ten pořád někde lítá. Přiznávám, to bylo slabší, ale já se polepším, nezklamu vaši důvěru, a když mi pošlete své hlasy, tak… Já si jen takhle cvičívám svůj projev, až budu kandidovat na prezidenta, to bude teprve panečku jízda.

 

Prostě se stalo, že jsem přijel, a všichni už byli na místě, což jsem poznal i díky tomu, že auta některých mých kolegů jsou na parkovišti nepřehlédnutelná. Michala s Geňou jsem navíc viděl postávat u zadního vchodu. To mi možná mělo bejt varováním, ale v tu chvíli mě asi má bystrost zradila, a já se vydal do útrob divadla absolutně netuše, co mě uvnitř čeká.

 

Hrdě jsem si vykračoval, pozdravil pár domorodců, nadšených z mé okouzlující přítomnosti, a nechal se nasměrovat k šatně, za jejímiž dveřmi jsem spatřil výjev, kterej mě v tom okamžik zcela zbavil slov. Samozřejmě v dobrém slova smyslu, vždyť vypadali skoro roztomile, ale já taková slova zásadně nepoužívám! Takže vypadali… vypadali jako obvykle, když se k sobě tulili, akorát tak vypadali mnohem víc.

 

No, a jak byste se cítili vy, kdybyste v dobrém rozmaru otevřeli dveře šatny s tím, že máte připravenej tak vtipnej pozdrav, že i zeď by se smíchy rozsypala, a místo toho vám slova uvíznou v hrdle, jakmile spatříte na pohovce ležet jednoho z kolegů? Asi docela normálně, Chmela se tam prostě jen rozvaloval a evidentně spal, protože ani můj poměrně hlasitý příchod, abych nějakému nešťastníkovi náhodou neunikl, s ním nehnul. Jenže to nebylo všechno.

 

Igor se sice rozvaloval na gauči, ale mezi ním a opěradlem se ještě nacházel Sokol, objímající Chmelu kolem pasu, navíc měl hlavu položenou na jeho hrudníku.

 

Zaskočeně jsem zůstal stát na prahu, dával si pár vteřin dohromady, co vidím, načež jsem se z místnosti opět vytratil. Na to, že na sebe pořád hleděli a prakticky ze sebe pracky nedali, jsem si už nějak zvykl, co mi taky jinýho zbejvalo, že, ale tohle mě překvapilo. V tu chvíli jsem opravdu pochyboval, ano, i já občas pochybuju, jestli tady nebude nějaká moje Kecalova práce zbytečná, ale následně jsem usoudil, že ne.

 

Připouštím, že jsem k takovému závěru došel kvůli vlastní touze si zahrát na dohazovače. Možná jsem byl i zvědavej, protože já rád pátrám po záhadách, je to můj odvěký koníček, ale čestný skautský, já hlavně chtěl, aby byli spolu, protože to dávalo smysl. A když to dává smysl mně, tak to už je, co říct, protože jsem rejpal, a ne každé vysvětlení situace mě uspokojí. Vztah těch dvou ale žádnou definici už nepotřeboval, byli tzv. axiom, tedy tvrzení, které se nedokazuje.

 

To čumíte, jaký jsem schopný fyzický teoretik, co?


	6. Chapter 6

Ještě abych se nezapomněl zmínit, tak podobně jako ti dva tuleni mně zarážel i Michal. Ne, tedy, že by se začal tulit ke Geňovi, to ne, takovej dobrodruh náš ředitel zeměkoule není, jenomže ono mě přišlo, že vyloženě čeká, až do toho Sokol s Chmelou praští.

 

Napadlo mě to, když jsem onoho dne z šatny vypadl a ponechal Igora a Ondru o samotě, a doslova narazil do Míši, který se na mě šklebil tak ďábelsky škodolibě, že jsem ostražitě začal pozorovat, kdy mu ze stříbrné kštice vyrazí dva růžky.

"Ale copak, snad nejsi překvapený?" křenil se na mě.

 

"Ále, ani ne," mávnul jsem s úsměvem rukou. "Holt každý někdy potřebuje vřelé mužské objetí, že?" dodal jsem a vyzývavě rozpřáhl ruce. Jak jsem předpokládal, můj milý kolega mě poslal do prdele, ale já nešel, naopak jsem se snažil vyslídit, zda Sokol zahnízdil na Chmelovi z nějakého důvodu.

 

Následně mi bylo řečeno s mírným nádechem jízlivosti, že pana Chmelu zasáhl hlavybol, přičemž má neobyčejně vnímavého kamaráda, který mu kromě paralenu poskytl i útěchu, což Ondra poskytoval svému osobnímu tulidlu často. I bezdůvodně.

 

"Navíc Ondra večer jede do Prahy, takže se to asi snaží Igorovi vynahradit nebo co…"

 

Nu, a tahle Míšova pod fousky zamumlaná poznámka mě přiměla uvažovat o tom, že zřejmě nejsem naprostej unikát, co se týče vnímání podivností vztahu mezi Sokolem a Chmelou, což mě sice nejprve rozesmutnilo, ale nakonec jsem byl rád, že jsme na stejné lodi. Ať už si o Míšovi myslíte cokoliv, tak má srdce na pravým místě stejně jako já. To jsme se krásně sešli, že? Taková parta správných, mladých a nadaných chlapců. A Richarda Genzera.

 

To ale nebylo ten den všechno. Nabitý program, co říkáte, mí milí čtenáři, hltající každou mou spanilou ručkou psanou řádku tohoto románu aspirujícího na Pulitzerovu cenu?

 

On totiž vážně Sokol měl odjet po představení do Prahy, protože ráno měl něco strašně důležitýho… možná mu měli přijít odečíst vodoměry, to je poměrně choulostivá věc, kterou není radno zmeškat, a tak jsme dohráli, vrátili se do šatny a že si dáme chvíli oraz, než vypadneme na hotel. To mi bodlo, jelikož jsem podal ten večer úctyhodnej výkon a potřeboval jsem zregenerovat před odchodem do restauračního zařízení, kde jsem se hodlal pořádně zrestaurovat. Bez Sokola jsme dokonce měli šanci, že se všichni ostatní dostaneme ke slovu.

 

Vytáhl jsem mobil, usadil se v křesle a chvíli zíral do displaye, než jsem nenápadně zvedla svá bystrá očka k Ondrovi, kterej se za občasných nadávek snažil nějak sbalit, zatímco Igor ho ze svého místa na gauči tiše pozoroval, ve tváři neidentifikovatelný výraz. Kolem panoval docela čilý ruch, a tak si nikdo nevšímal toho, čeho jsem si všímal já.

 

Tedy toho, že když se Sokol zdál bejt spokojenej s tím, co si narval do batohu, zůstal stát uprostřed místnosti, ruce v bok a pohled upřený na Igora. Mrknul jsem na hodinky a uznale pokýval hlavou, protože ti dva podivíni na sebe hleděli skoro přes dvacet sekund prakticky nehnutě. Jestli tohle nic neznamená, tak s radostí odevzdám svůj post největšího fešáka Partičky. Nevím sice komu, asi Čurkovi, ale odevzdám, čestný skautský!

 

Když jsem se pak znovu opatrně zadíval na výjev před sebou, Sokol už se stihnul přesunout k tradičně oči kulícímu Chmelovi, a chvíli stál, jako by chtěl něco udělat, ale nějak nevěděl co. No, já bych mu poradil, ale cosi mi napovídalo, že bych tím asi pokazil atmošku, a tak jsem mlčky očekával, co se bude dít dál.

 

A že se dělo! Skoro jsem překvapením dostal infarkt, jakmile Sokol zvedl ruku a s úsměvem tak jemným, že by nezasvěcenej nikdy nehádal, že ho věnoval zrovna druhému chlapovi, pocuchal Igorovi vlasy. Tak tak jsem se udržel, aby mi nepadla čelist, protože to gesto… Jak už víte, jsem pořádnej mužskej, se kterým jen tak něco nepohne, jenže ani já asi nebyl schopen nějak se vypořádat s tou něhou, jaká se mezi Ondrou s Igorem stávala stále očividnější.

 

Jasně, předem bych si pomyslel, že mi to přijde spíše vtipný nebo nevhodný, ale vidět Igora, kterej takovej dotek přijímá, aniž by ucuknul, zatvářil se nepohodlně nebo ho prostě ignoroval? Jenže Sokol byl pro něj výjimečnej, sám na něj koukal s úsměvem, kterej se ještě rozšířil, když to Ondřej udělal znovu.

 

No, já vám tam seděl jak zařezanej, hleděl na ně, samozřejmě jsem razil heslo _Hlavně nenápadně!_ a… važte si toho, vy bando jedna zvídavá, že vám to říkám, ale já z toho byl celej rozhozenej i potom, co se s náma Ondra rozloučil (přirozeně jiným způsobem než s tulidlem ostravským) a odešel z šatny.

 

Vrátil jsem svou pozornost cele k mobilu, snažil se soustředit na zprávu, jež mi přišla, ale stejně jsem byl myšlenkama mimo. Kroutil jsem hlavou na tím, že mezi sebou pořád nic nemaj, navíc, když jsem si byl jistej, že Michal by jim dal i požehnání a větší pocty se nikomu ani dostat nemůže, protože Michal je šéf. Velkej šéf. Tak Velkej, že by se i David Niven mohl jít zahrabat.

 

Nechal bych vás hádat, co mě nakonec přimělo se konečně rozhodnout, že jim věnuju svůj drahocenný čas a pokusím se pomoci těm dvěma slepejšům prohlédnout, ale moje hádanky bývaj sakra těžký, takový zapeklitý, takže vám to raději povím, abyste neřekli, že je na vás strejda Kohák zlej, to já totiž vůbec nejsem!

 

On se totiž Sokol po pár minutách vrátil. Rozrazil dveře, až jsme sebou všichni trhli, a zamířil ke stolu, kde si nechal brejle. Na co asi tak myslel, že si je tady zapomněl, že? zaculil jsem se, načež mi neuniklo, jak se Sokol na moment zadíval na Chmelu, vyměnili si další naprosto nevinný úsměv, za nímž určitě a za žádnou cenu, ani tu Oscarovou, nebylo více než _To jsme se dlouho neviděli, viď?_ a definitivně zmizel. Igor se pak na gauči opřel, dobrou minutu měl ale ještě dost nepřítomnej úsměv. Nepřítomnej pohled, to není nic novýho, je to Chmela, ale ten úsměv…

 

Slepejši. Tuleni. Matka kvočna s kuřetem. Sokol. Štěně. Už jsem si připadal skoro jak v zoologické zahradě, ale divíte se mi?


	7. Chapter 7

Žádnej plán jsem si za domácí úkol pečlivě nevypracoval, chtěl jsem, aby to bylo hezky autentický, ze života, chtěl jsem to ponechat osudu. A ta potvůrka jedna mi hezky hrála do karet, jelikož nedlouho po onom incidentu s dalším tulením mezi dvěma tuleni jsem se octl na místě konání přestavení s takovým časovým předstihem, že jsem uznal za vhodné se štípnout, jestli nesním. Nakonec jsem se ale příliš bál o svou citlivou kůži, a raději jsem se spokojil s vysvětlením, že jsem prostě skvělej.

 

To, že přijel včas Chmela, mě vážně v údiv neuvedlo, ale přeci jen to muselo být dílem osudu či obrovské náhody, že jsme oba dorazili sakra brzo. Překvapením mi byl ale Sokolův telefonát. Prej je hladovej, a máme na něj čekat někde v hospodě, protože už je taky na cestě. Ta souhra okolností mi ježila chlupy na rukou, přinesla mi ale možnost být s Igorem sám a zkusit něco zajímavýho vysondovat, nebo do něj naopak nahustit nějaký rozumy, zajímavě znělo oboje.

 

V případě, že ho nepostihla trucovitá nálada, což se taky může stát, pořád je to Chmela, a na něj musíte pomaloučku, polehoučku jako na plachou zvěř v hlubokým lese. Jinak se lekne a uteče. Nebo se nasere. Tak jako tak pak už z něj nic nevytáhnete.

 

Ale když má náladu se se mnou bavit… No, nejednou jsme se oba váleli smíchy po koberci, protože ať je Igor jakej chce, tak když ho znáte dlouho, bude do vás hustit jednu ptákovinu za druhou a vy mu ještě budete vděční.

 

Sám jsem hlad neměl, ale jen co jsme našli hospodu a usadili se, Igor se začetl do jídelního lístku, výraz tak soustředěnej, jako by měl před sebou minimálně obrázkovou encyklopedii pro malý čtenáře.

 

"Co tam prosím tě zkoumáš? Stejně jako vždycky skončíš u smažáku," rýpnul jsem si, protože tohle byl už další evergreen týhle party. Občas se sice vlivem úplňku a slapovejch jevů či jinejch pozemskejch bejkáren Chmela rozhodl pro experiment a odvážně si objednal řízek, zpravidla ale zůstával věrnej smažáku. Že jsem měl jako obvykle pravdu, mi potvrdil úšklebek, který sice Igor věnoval spíše lístku než mně, ale při příchodu poměrně zachovalé číšničky požádal o tradici. Já si dal jen pivo, jelikož si musím držet štíhlou linii, že.

 

To ticho, který se mezi námi rozhostilo, věstilo jen jedno. Pokukoval jsem po Igorovi, udržoval naprosto kamennou masku, a mlčeli jsme i ve chvíli, kdy se před námi objevilo pivo. Teda, neobjevilo, ona ho sličná slečna donesla, leč my byli tak zabraní do vzájemného ignorování se, že i kdyby se jen tak _puf!_ a bylo na stole, asi bychom si toho dvakrát nevšiml.

 

No, ale abych to zkrátil, po pár minutách už bych dal ruku do ohně za to, že ticho bylo tak napjatý, že Chmelovi začaly cukat koutky, načež jsem sklopil pohled ke svejm spojenejm rukám na ubrusu, a ačkoliv mám sebekontrolu vypracovanou k dokonalosti… No, skoro jsem se třásl smíchem, načež jsem se uchechtl nahlas, když Igor naproti mně vydal přidušený zvuk naprosto typickej pro jeho potlačovaný záchvaty smíchu.

 

Chytře jsem využil toho, že se atmosféra záhy uvolnila, a v hlavě začal spřádat nějakej plán, kterej sice bude narychlo sestavenej, ale ve svý jednoduchosti těžce dokonalej.

 

"Hele, jak dlouho se vy dva s Ondrou vlastně znáte?" nadhodil jsem zdánlivě tu nejblbější otázku, jaký jsem byl schopen, ale jak jsem povídal, na Igora je třeba pomalu.

 

"Asi dvacet let," odpověděl mi bez zaváhání pan Chmela a já se v duchu plácal po prsou jako Tarzan. Igor se totiž vzápětí napil piva, jen tak pokukoval kolem, a vypadal, že se nachází v solidní pohodě, což bylo přesně to, co moje ďábelský myšlenky potřebovaly. "Proč se ptáš?" podíval se na mě pak zvědavě, nikoliv podezřívavě, jak bych to očekával.

 

"No, jak bych to řekl…" snažil jsem se zákeřně vypadat, že vůbec nevím, kam mířím, že nemám ani páru, proč jsem se ptal zrovna na tohle. "Trochu mě překvapuje, jak se k tobě i po těch letech chová. Ondřej je svůj, někdy je otravnej jak průjem, ale…"

 

Kéž bych si mohl ten výraz, jakej se mihl Igorovým obličeje, vyfotit, napadlo mě, když jsem se tak na něj díval. Nejdříve trochu zaskočeně, pak na moment potěšeně, až skončil u zaraženýho, jako by si v životě neuvědomil, že je Sokol otravnej ne jako průjem, ale někdy jak sto průjmů a jedna zácpa k tomu.

 

"Mi nepovídej, že tobě nepřijde otravný, jak pořád všechny buzeruje. Nebo tě pořád brání, jako by ses o sebe neuměl postarat sám," rozvíjel jsem dál svou myšlenku nesmírně spokojen sám se sebou, jak se mi povedlo Igora zaujmout a přitom nenasrat. Jsem prostě dobrej!

 

Igor se tvářil zamyšleně, trocha podezření z jeho očí už koukala, neřekl ale nic, jen pokrčil rameny, protože mu to nejspíše fakt nevadilo. To mě ani nepřekvapilo, Igor tyhle věci, především když se jednalo o Sokola, přehlížel a nikdy nekomentoval, spíše šel Ondrovi na ruku a poslechl jej jako hodné štěně.

 

"Nemyslím to ale špatně, je to vlastně docela pěkný, jak se o tebe stará," pousmál jsem se na něj, načež ty jeho velké hnědé oči doznaly změny, neboť se v nich objevilo kromě zmatku i… Já se vám v těch citech a podobnejch chlapům cizím věcech moc nevyznám, ale prostě mi přišlo, že se do nich vkradlo cosi, co tam bylo vždycky, když se díval na Sokola, který ho zrovna držel za rameno, tiše k němu mluvil nebo se k němu holt tulil. "Jenom mě, kluka z Prahy zaráží, jak se vy Moraváci k sobě máte. Si vem, jak se Sokol chová k ostatním, jak je schopen Geňu na jevišti mučit, ale tebe… Uvědomuješ si vůbec, jak seš pro něj výjimečnej?"

 

No, děti moje takřka vlastní, protože pár z vás klidně mejch bejt může, vždy jsem býval velice čiperný fešák, tady jsem to na Igora vybalil hezky česky tak, jak jsem cítil, že to bude nejlepší. Šel jsem hezky pomaloučku, ale pak jsem to na Igora vychrlil, protože se mi zdálo, že už je pěkně nalomenej.

 

Poslouchal mě, neměl vzpruzený otázky ve stylu _Co ti je do toho, Jakube?_ , _Kam tím míříš, Jakube?_ nebo _Co po mně chceš, Jakube?_ a teď… Kdybychom nevedli tak závažnou konverzaci, jejíž serióznost mi zouvala botky i s ponožkami, tak bych se musel zubit nad tím, jak se mi povedlo dostat Igora do úzkejch.

 

Já vám vylíčím, jak vypadal, hnedka, nebojte. Seděl si tam, část tváře podepřenou dlaní, vytočenej spíše do místnosti než ke mně, oči ale zapíchnutý přímo do mých. Nezdál se mi ale tak zaskočenej, jak bych očekával, spíše byl vážně zaujatej, asi si probíral vzpomínky a myšlenky, načež nutně musel dojít k závěru, že nemluvím z cesty. To já sice nikdy, ale nikdy nevíte, co si o vás myslí Chmela. Teda u něj je úspěch, že si o vás vůbec něco myslí, jelikož on je mistr v ignorování všeho živého, neživého, mrtvého, nemrtvého… No, jo, zombíky by určitě ignoroval taky, tomu věřte.

 

Jakube, pravděpodobně jsi trefil hřebíček na hlavičku, došlo mi spokojeně, a když už jsem byl tak rozjetej a šlo mi zpracovávání pana Chmela od ruky (nechte si ty asociace, vy chlípníci, to s radostí přenechám Ondrovi, já až takový odvážlivec nejsem, páni a dámové, já ne), přilil jsem hezky oheň do oleje. Nebo tak něco.

 

Nechtěl jsem ho úplně znejistit a přivést do rozpaků, a tak jsem decentně sklopil zrak ke svýmu pivu, načež jsem se ho zeptal na svoje poměry velice tiše a snad procítěně, protože mi eminentně záleželo na tom, aby se nad tou otázkou zamyslel.

 

"A on pro tebe taky, nemám pravdu?"

 

Odpovědí mi bylo ticho a já nemohl bejt nadšenější. Igor se se mnou mohl hádat, mohl mě seřvat, mohl mi třeba i dát po hubě nebo jen beze slova vstát a uraženě odejít. Ale on jen seděl, mlčel a zřejmě aniž by tak úplně chtěl, dával mi za pravdu, což mě jen povzbuzovalo v tom, abych se ho pokoušel dostrkat ještě dál.

 

"Nejsem slepej, Igore, a vidím, jak se na tebe dívá," zvedl jsem oči, abych seznal, že Chmela čumí kamsi do prázdna, někam k výčepu. Možná už mě nevnímal, ovšem… Mě hřál příjemnej pocit, že jsem mu do hlavy nacpal svoje myšlenky, aniž bychom se u toho museli poštěkat. "Má tě hodně rád."

 

Sotva jsem to dodal, zavibroval mi mobil, a jelikož Igor stejně vypadal, že je s úvahama kdesi v háji zeleném, mrknul jsem na display a zjistil, že my o matce kvočně a… Sokol se dotazoval, ve které hospodě sedíme. Poslal jsem mu odpověď a zkontroloval pohledem Igora, kterej se zase díval na mě, přičemž nějak jsem neuměl odhadnout, co by teď nejraději udělal. Ani teď nevypadal nasraně, no, možná to v něm trošku bublalo, na povrch se ale nedostalo nic, protože číšnička mu tehdy položila na stůl smažák, a Igor měl očividně větší hlad než zlost, takže se na jídlo docela vrhnul, a já si oddechnul.

 

Když pak dorazil Sokol, neušel mi ten rozdíl v očích, když se díval na mě a na svého tuleně, u kterýho zrovna probíhala hodina krmení. Nicméně já se zachoval naprosto profesionálně, nedal jsem svou ukřivděnost na zřetel, a naopak se snažil neudusit se pivem, když Sokol sebral Igorovi z talíře hranolku, a Chmela… ne, že by nehnul ani brvou, ještě talíř natočil tak, aby si hladovějící dravec mohl ďobnout pohodlněji.

 

Ten pohled plnej poznání, jakej mi Igor následně věnoval, jsem zoufale chtěl okomentovat nějakými vhodný slovy, musel jsem se ale spokojit s pozvednutím obočí, protože přesně o tomhle jsem mluvil. A taky jsem mluvil o…

 

Co vám budu povídat. Když se Igor zarazil uprostřed jídla a jen na mě zíral, tak jak byste čekali, že zareaguje Sokol? No, hádejte!

 

Chvíli svého přítele pozoroval, načež ho jemně chytil za rameno, ale když Igor ani pak nereagoval… A teď se něčeho chyťte, pokud už si něco nedržíte… Teda, já vím, že tohle čtou zvláště dámy, ale přeci nebudu nikoho diskriminovat, že? Tak tedy, Sokol vrazil prsty do (dnes tady máme dvojitou dávku dvojsmyslů) Igorových vlasů a pořádně mu je rozcuchal, zatímco se jej ptal, jestli je v pořádku.

 

Pobaveně jsem pozoroval, jak se Igor zaměřil na Ondru, který se mírně usmíval, a jak…

 

Hrklo ve mně, když jsem si uvědomil, že Igor by taky mohl po mých řečech začít Ondru od sebe odhánět, že by se mnou naznačeného zalekl a požádal Ondru, aby dal z něj ty pracky pryč, ale vzápětí jsem se okřikl, samozřejmě v duchu, nahlas by to působilo sice vtipně, ale možná by to trošku pokazilo ten moment mezi dvěma tuleni. Igor by určitě mohl nasadit prchlivou taktiku, ale… byl jsem si jistý, že nemá to srdce, aby Ondru poslal do háje, zvláště ne, když se na něj díval tak… něžně.

 

Ano, jsem Jakub Kohák, pravej muž v každým slova smyslu, ale i v podobných chvílích se ani já slovo _něžně_ nebojím použít. Dívali se na sebe tak, že bych více očekával objetí nebo něco víc než ucuknutí z Igorovy strany.

 

Igor to však tehdy nechal plavat, beze slova se sklonil opět k jídlu, a Sokol, zvyklej na občas podivné chování svého přítele, obrátil brzy svou pozornost k jídelnímu lístku.

 

Když jsme potom restauraci opouštěli, cítil jsem se jako tajnej agent. Mission completed. Skoro, ale co není, může být! A bude! Tak přísahám!


	8. Chapter 8

Když už jsme byli na zájezdě, tak jsem přemejšlel, že bych do svýho poslání Kecala zapřáhl i pana Sokola, ale třebaže jsem chlapec nebojácný, tak jsem si netroufal. Měl jsem obavy, že při jakékoliv zmínce o tom, že by do toho měl s Igorem praštit, mě sežere. Jako já ho mám rád, je s ním prdel, ale přeci jen je vznětlivější než Chmela, citlivější než Chmela, nepříjemnější než Chmela… No, prostě když jsem si to na kalkulačce spočítal, vyšlo mi, že bude pro mou drahocennou maličkost bezpečnější vrhat významné pohledy na Igora, možná sem tam nějakou hru hezky zaonačit způsobem, kterej by se jim mohl líbit…

 

A co byste řekli? Mně se to dařilo. Potěšeně jsem koukal, že Igor si vážně více všímá toho, jak se na něj jeho utulenej kamarád lepí a jak si ho brání, ale to bylo všechno. Nijak se nezačal bránit, cukat… jenom jsem na něm viděl, že vidí. Na druhou stranu ale opět zůstali oba slepí tomu, že je cpu do každé hry společně, ale to bylo částečně dáno tím, že jsem nechtěl dostat od Leoše Suchánka po držce, protože Reklamace s Igorem… ne, to dneska se zdravým rozumem byl schopen zvládnout jenom Ondřej.

 

Protože pro něj byl Igor výjimečnej.

 

Já tady kvůli vám úplně změknu a bude ze mě měkký Kohák… že se nestydíte! Ale já vám to za zlé nemám, já se s tím vypořádám, protože asi vám už dochází, že se naše vyprávění chýlí ke konci. No, taky jsem z toho celej smutnej, budete mi chybět, mí zvídaví kamarádi, jenže můj neplánovanej plán vyšel o mnoho lépe, než jsem předpokládal. Já jsem sice úžasnej, ale že až tak úžasnej, to jsem netušil a překvapil sám sebe.

 

Že jsem uspěl, jsem začal tušit záhy po prvním představení druhého dne šňůry, kdy jsem tak trochu prožil deja vu ze začátku mého skromného díla. Opět šatna, opět gauč, opět jen my tři. Já se teda usadil do křesla, mně to stačí, ale Igor sebou hodil na pohovku, přičemž Sokol chvíli přecházel po místnosti, zase byl z něčeho nervózní jak jelen v říji (vtipný, co?), nakonec se ale rozložil vedle Chmely.

 

Já si vytáhl mobil a docela se začetl do zpráv na netu, nicméně neušlo mi, co se děje naproti mně. Igor měl zavřený oči, Ondra koukal na něj, načež se k němu přisunul, a já jen s údivem a zadostiučiněním sledoval, jak Igor zvedl paži, položil ji na opěradlo a regulérně Sokola pozval, aby se hezky přitulil.

 

Že by si Igor vzal mé rady k srdci? napadlo mě v tom momentu, a v tom dalším mě toho napadlo mnohem více, protože Chmela zamžoural a zadíval se přímo na mě. Zkontroloval jsem Ondru, kterej… tváří se mi mihl úsměv, protože to prostě jinak nešlo.

 

Ten věčně něco řešící, hubu nedržící, poskakující nebo otravující Sokol si klidně opíral tvář o rameno svého přítele a vypadal až nepravděpodobně mírumilovně. Seděli hodně blízko, přičemž Ondřejova ruka spočívala přesně v místě, kde se jejich stehna dotýkala.

 

Dostal jsem nápad. Ten nejlepší z nejlepších, kterej by je mohl spasit.

 

Vzhlédl jsem, Igor na mě pořád zíral, oproti dřívějšku ale jeho pohled nebyl plný rozčarování z narušení jejich soukromí. Byl ztracený. Tedy… ztracený býval často, ale tentokrát v jiném slova smyslu. Vypadalo to, že si je vědom svých citů vůči Ondrovi, že dokonce uvěřil vzájemnosti jejich citů, ale chápal jsem, že asi tápe v tom, jak se svěřit druhému chlapovi. Ale já pro něj měl řešení, Horste!

 

Chvíli jsem na něj hleděl, tak trošku se i rozpouštěl nad tím, jak je Chmela celej nesvůj, ale pak jsem mrknul na Ondrovu ruku a zpátky k jeho očím. Zkusil jsem to tak udělat několikrát, přičemž asi po dvou hodinách… no, dobře, tak abych mu nekřivdil, asi po minutě se na mě přestal Igor mračit a věnovat mi výraz _Už ti zase utekly blechy z kožichu?_ , a zaraženě shlédl dolů.

 

Viděl jsem jak polknul, rozhodoval se, a skoro jsem protočil oči, když takhle seděl několik dalších minut, ale tehdy se věčně nerozhodnej Igor rozhodl. Ano, je to tak, zní to neuvěřitelně, ale i zázraky se dějí.

 

Hřál jsem se na výsluní své geniality, když Igor pomalu zamířil volnou rukou k té Ondrově, nyní již položené na jeho stehnu, a nejprve se jí jen prsty jemně dotkl, ve vteřině mu ale Ondrova dlaň vyšla vstříc a… nebudu vám lhát, culil jsem se jako idiot, když se jejich prsty proplety a pan Sokol se ostře, zaskočeně nadechl.

 

Igor se tvářil naprosto neidentifikovatelně, hleděl na jejich spojené ruce jako bych tam vůbec nebyl, což mi cele vyhovovalo. Už takhle jsem si tak trochu připadal jako šmírák, ale copak jsem neměl právo se podívat na výsledek své práce?

 

Měl, to mi nevymluvíte, vy moralisti. Aha, vy nejste moralisti, zapomínám, komu to vyprávím, vy mí spolushippeři. Říká se tomu tak, ne? Jednou jsem si to googlil.

 

Ale abych se vrátil k těm dvěma tuleňům, tak jsem skoro nedejchal, nechtěl jsem je vyrušit, ale oni by se stejně ani nenechali. Ondřej totiž i otevřel oči a zvedl hlavu, mě ale pochmelovsku ignoroval a zadíval se na Igora, který jeho pohled tiše oplácel. Ještě tomu něco chybělo, něco…

 

Spokojeně jsem se opřel, hodil si kotník na koleno a nadšeně se šklebil ve chvíli, kdy se Ondra usmál, naklonil a hezky česky dal Igorovi krásnou, přihřátou pusu, po níž se konečně nějaké ty emoce objevily i v Igorově tváři.

 

"Já někdy dělám dojem i sám na sebe," vydechl jsem, věnoval svůj oslnivý úsměv oběma chlapcům, jež se na mě zadívali skoro překvapeně, načež jsem vyskočil na nohy a zvesela opustil šatnu. Hřálo mě u mého dobrotou pukajícího srdíčka, jak se mi je krásně povedlo dát dohromady.

 

Abyste si nemysleli, že to píšu jen sem, já si celou tuhle úspěšnou misi zapsal i do svý autobiografie, z níž se jednou budou učit malí školáci, a budou vzpomínat na Národního umělce Jakuba Koháka. Tohle je můj další cíl, a jak už víte, co si vezmu do hlavy, toho dosáhnu, protože já jsem přínosem pro celé lidstvo, já mu chci pomáhat a chci zachránit deštný pralesy.

 

No, to jsem trošičku odbočil od toho, co jsem vám chtěl říct závěrem. Ale já vás nezklamu, pořádné zakončení vyprávění dostanete, ovšem už bez mého úžasného komentáře, protože… Já ty kluky mám rád, ale aby bylo jasný, nemusím být u všeho a mám takový kyselý pocit, že by ani oni nechtěli. S tím se holt musíte smířit. Nerad vás opouštím, vím, že se vám po mně bude stýskat, jak si jednou na Koháka zvyknete, tak už bez něj neumíte žít… Ale já vám drží palce, vy to zvládnete!

 

Když ten zbytek beze mě zvládli i Ondřej s Igorem, tak vy beze mě zvládnete už cokoliv.

 

Váš, celého lidstva a především nadále svůj,

 

Jakub Kohák


	9. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psáno již er-formou, nikoliv z pohledu pana Koháka.

Profesionálové nebo ne, stejně se během druhého představení neubránili ani jeden tomu, aby místo hraní uvažovali nad tím, co bude potom. Co bude, až za nimi zhasnou světla, až se přesunou do hotelu, až se octnou za zavřenými dveřmi, oddělujícími je od zbytku světa.

 

Teprve lezli po schodech nahoru a Ondrovo srdce si už zvesela bušilo jako by právě uběhl maratón. A to těch schodů ani moc nezdolal. Jenže on si nemohl pomoct. To, co se stalo v šatně, jak jej Igor chytil za ruku a políbil… jen ta myšlenka mu po těle poslala příjemné vibrace soustřeďující se v oblasti žaludku, cítil se zvláštně lehce a téměř se mu podlamovala kolena, když se dostali až ke dveřím do pokoje a Igor se na něj po očku podíval, úsměv ve tváři více než patrný.

 

Ondra nepochyboval o tom, že se těší taky. Jak by ne, když to všechno začal! Sám věděl, že se mezi nimi něco děje, něco… něco, čemu sám pořádně nerozuměl, co se objevilo snad jako výsledek jejich vždy až… ne, nebál se použít slovo důvěrného… vztahu. V přítomnosti Igora se vždy cítil dobře, v bezpečí, a kdykoliv se jej dotknul, pozitivní emoce v něm jen sílily, našeptávaly mu, aby se svého přítele dotýkal víc. A Igor… Nikdy neucukl, nikdy mu nedal najevo, že mu je jejich vzájemná blízkost nepříjemná. Že má prostě koukat dát ty svoje pracky pryč.

 

Zasáhlo jej nesmírně hluboko, že Igor převzal iniciativu. Jak tam vedle sebe v šatně seděli, jak se o staršího muže opíral… Bylo mu nádherně. Bylo mu nádherně jen díky tomu, že se mohl opírat o Igora, o člověka, který pro něj tak moc znamenal. Sálala z něj náklonnost, porozumění… a když jej pak vzal za ruku, Ondra si konečně připustil, že z něj skutečně cítí i lásku, že si to nenamlouvá, nevymýšlí… že tam opravdu je.

 

Srdce mu tehdy poskočilo tak šíleně, že se sám vylekal, vzápětí se mu všechno slilo dohromady, jakmile mu pohled padl na ty hnědé oči, hledící nejistě, ale odhodlaně. Věděl, sakra věděl, že nejsou sami, že je tam s nimi Kohák, ale bylo mu to úplně jedno. Vedle seděl Igor… a nic víc ho nezajímalo. Igor a jeho gesto natolik výmluvné, že Ondra nezaváhal, pochyby a nevíru hodil za hlavu a zkrátil vzdálenost mezi nimi, načež mu jeho přítel vyšel vstříc a jejich rty se spojily.

A přestože je po pár vteřinách vyrušil Jakub, nedalo se říct, že by jej jejich první polibek nerozechvěl. Jak vnitřně, tak zvnějšku.

 

Uvědomoval si, že se chvěje i v momentě, kdy vešli do místnosti a odložili kufry. Mohl to natahovat, mohl nechat napětí, aby se vystupňovalo, ale on už nechtěl čekat. Tep mu bušil ve spáncích, když si to namířil přímo k Igorovi, jenž na něj hleděl překvapeně, leč brzy se v hnědých očích objevil záblesk hladu, jakmile se octl uvězněn mezi zdí a druhým mužem, který jej nejprve chytil za ramena, vzápětí už ale umístil dlaně na jeho strništěm porostlé líce, zatímco Igorovy paže prozatím visely podél boků.

 

Nemohl odtrhnout oči od těch Igorových, v nichž nenacházel ani stopu nepohodlí, ani náznak, že by právě teď chtěl být úplně někde jinde. Přesně takovou reakci by očekával, obával se, že jeho city vůči staršímu muži jsou natolik jednostranné, jak jen mohou být, a přitom…

 

Jen co na svých bocích pocítil Igorovy ruce, přiblížil se k Igorově tváři a spojil jejich rty, načež se mu tělem prohnal intenzivní výboj plný emocí, svírající mu hrudník, šířící vibrace v žaludku, když se Igor do polibku zapojil s takovým entuziasmem, až jím Ondru úplně odzbrojil. Jednou dlaní nadále téměř neznatelně hladil Igora po tváři, tou druhou mu však vklouznul do vlasů, prsty zašimrala jejich jemnost, jež mu vyrážela dech stejně jako jemnost Igorových rtů, líbajících jej s nepopiratelným zájmem, leč přesto nepředstavitelně něžně.

 

Když jej pak také ve vlasech poctila Igorova dlaň svou přítomností, poddal se nutkání se od staršího muže mírně odtáhnout, ale jen tak, aby mu viděl do očí. Do očí plných citů, z nichž se mu tajil dech. Opřel si čelo o to druhé a nechal svá víčka padnout, potřeboval se dát dohromady, jelikož ty zatracené emoce si s ním hrály, nebyl zvyklý jich tolik přijímat… a ke všemu z Igorovy strany…

 

Sám doposud netušil, jak po tomhle toužil… Netušil, jak moc kolem sebe potřebuje Igorovy ruce, dokud jej jeho přítel neobjal, dokud Ondra opět neotevřel oči a vzápětí svého přítele nestiskl v náručí, tvář zabořil do jeho vlasů a vnímal jen ten fakt, že je s ním… Že ho Igor drží, že ho chce takhle držet, že ho chce líbat… a být s ním.

 

Vnímal jeho vůni, jeho široké ruce na svých zádech a to teplo, jež se mu šířilo nitrem, jej nutilo se dál k Igorovi tisknout, dál si užívat jeho přítomnost, jeho… Na tváři se mu usadil blažený výraz, který musel sice vypadat hrozně tupě, ale nemohl se jej zbavit, když ho kompletně pohltila myšlenka, že Igor mu skutečně vyjadřuje svou lásku.

 

Lásku, kterou k němu už dlouho sám choval, ale která v celé své síle vyšla na povrch až nyní…

 

Netušil proč právě teď, proč právě dnes mezi představeními, proč právě před Kohákovýma očima… Věděl, že se neudrží, a že se na to dříve či později Igora zeptá, a bude z něj tahat rozumy, dokud se nedozví, jakou roli tady Jakub sehrál, momentálně se mu ale nechtělo nic.

 

Nic než vnímat Igorův dech, jeho blízkost, jeho… Jen jeho.


End file.
